


Bearing Gifts

by misura



Category: Oglaf
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandoval's Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila/gifts).



> Three almost related drabble-thingies.

“We will, of course,” Mistress said, “be presenting the Xoan Ambassador with a gift.”

“Of course,” echoed Ivan. He had the sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

“I have here a black satin bow and some wrappings that may aid you in your mission.”

 

“I would bring you delicious fruits from the south, fine cloth from the east, sturdy furniture from the north, and from the west ... “ Sandoval paused, brows furrowed in thought for a moment.

“Nubile slave girls?” Ivan asked, figuring that while it was highly unlikely Sandoval would actually deliver, even a _chance_ at a nubile slave girl was not to be scoffed at.

Sandoval gave him a cold look. “I think not.”

 

“He presented me with a charming length of black satin. I was quite touched.” Sandoval sighed deeply, eyes perhaps slightly misty.

“So what did you give him in return?” Mistress asked, smiling broadly.

“I offered to show him 101 fun things to do with just such a piece of cloth. For some reason, he did not even let me finish explaining the first one.” Sandoval sighed some more. “Perhaps I should have offered all 12748 things to do with a black satin bow.”


End file.
